Remedy
by faunling
Summary: Kylo Ren x Reader fic / You are pulled from your duties to tend to Kylo Ren's wounds and soon find that there is more damage beneath the surface.


Although many Stormtroopers had the same skills, you were notably good with medicine and medical procedures. It was never very useful, however, because many droids preformed those tasks without further assistance.

On this day, however, you were pulled from your duties to tend to Kylo Ren. He had just return from battle and the droids that weren't already occupied were under maintenance. Not as though you had a choice, you accepted and quickly made your way to Kylo Ren's quarters.

You find Kylo Ren lying down, facing away from the door. The sound of your footsteps stirs him to life and he seems slightly surprised to see you there.

"Permission to remove my helmet, sir?" You ask. "It is hard to see and perform my best with it in the way."

"Permission granted."

He watches you take off your helmet, seemingly fascinated. It is often hard to remember there are people inside these suits, you suppose. You make eye contact with him for the first time, and your pulse spikes.

"Now, where is the wound?"

"A few scratches here and there. The main wound is on my thigh."

"Alright. I'll need you to remove your clothing."

He pauses, perhaps not realizing this was required before. He nods and slowly rises, his expression fighting through the pain in his leg.

He avoids eye contact as he removes his clothing. You take each layer he discards and put it away neatly to the side. He lays back down, turning his head away from you.

There is a burn wound on his upper thigh, likely from a brush contact with a lightsaber. You nod to yourself and gather all the essential materials to heal it as quickly as possible.

Kylo winces as you touch the wound.

"What are you doing?!" He growls.

You shudder instinctively, knowing in the back of your mind that the kindest punishment he could offer would be death. You manage to swallow your inner fears and give an apology, explaining that it had to be done and you only are doing as told.

He turns away again. "Just be quick about it."

You proceed with caution, working with speed and care to tend to him. Every now and then, your fingers graze over his pale skin and he flinches each time. It was strange to see a man of such power nervous, but perhaps it was merely the tension he bore.

While you finish up the repair, you accidentally graze your hand a little higher than upper thigh level. As you look up at his face to apologize once more, you notice it is drastically turning pink. His wide eyes flicker up to you, then quickly back down again.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes."

"Then you can leave."

"But there are other w—"

"I'll tend to them myself."

"Yes, sir."

You hurriedly gather yourself and exit the room, relieved the experience was over.

* * *

That night you receive orders to meet Kylo Ren in his chambers again. You have to ask them to repeat it to clarify it was really you that he asked for, but it was all true.

You make your way to his quarters, your mind buzzing with questions, and find him laying down as he was before. The room is dimly lit but you can feel his eyes on you. You cautiously approach the bed, looking down at him and trying to hide the fact that you are trembling under his watch.

"I can't sleep." He whispers.

"Why?" As soon as the words stumble off your tongue, you regret them.

"I don't know. I thought you might."

"I'll do my best." You promise. You give him a brief check-up, asking him questions here and there to perhaps pinpoint an exact reason. Underneath it all, though, you knew. There was no underlying physical cause.

You realize if you don't tell him your thoughts he would pry them from your head eventually, so you take a deep breath and speak.

"I think you're just lonely." You suggest. "Your loneliness is the cause of your insomnia."

You hear a soft sigh. He must have knew it too, but could not admit it. You did not blame him.

"Is that why…?"

"Here." He commands. Then, softer, "Please."

Hesitantly, you sit on the edge of his bed.

"Beside me."

Your blood begins to burn as you coax yourself into reclining beside him. He motions for you to come closer offering out an arm. His touch relieves you of your stiffness, and you melt your head onto his chest. His heart is pounding just as hard as yours is.

His other hand slowly moves to caress your hair, holding you closer with each passing minute. It was soothing, so much so that you forgot for a while what horrors life holds outside of this room. It was only him that existed in your present universe.

His body shifts towards you, and you rise to meet him. He makes eye contact, then moves down to your lips, then back up again. A long, wordless conversation is exchanged.

You find yourself in deep fascination, staring into his dark eyes that somehow illuminate in the darkness, your mouths hovering only inches away, wondering if any of this is even real. You can feel the warmth of his breath mixing with yours now, pulling you in closer and closer until your lips finally meet for the first time.

Every wall taught and built up between the two of you suddenly crumbled into dust. Each touch dismissed years of internal scarring, years of loneliness. You never realized how much you have been missing out on until this very moment.

His lips gently press against yours, and still you are overwhelmed by the passion behind each kiss. His hands cup your face as he presses you into his body desperately, as though he could not get close enough to you.

* * *

You wake up the next morning still in his arms. He's still asleep, and you dare not move in case you wake him from his slumber. This is the first time you've ever seen him smile, and it was a beautiful one.


End file.
